BBH: Odcinek 1
Alchemia to nauka która skupia się na trzech filarach, zrozumieniu... dekonstrukcji... i ponownej syntezie w coś nowego. Nie można zatem stworzyć czegoś z niczego. Ci którzy złamią to prawo zostaną straszliwie ukarani. Na komendzie policji Patriamskiej od rana panował gwar i pośpiech. Telefony wręcz urywały się jeden od drugiego z prośbami społeczeństwa o pomoc. Policjant 1: Ale gwar! Policjant 2: Co to masowy dzień potrzeby pomocy? Paula: Komandorze! Mati: Tak Paulo? Paula: To zlecenie przyszło właśnie z samego Urbem. Mati: Mamy urwanie głowy dzisiaj i na dodatek teraz misja z samej stolicy. Paula: Więc co zrobimy? Mati: Hmmmm... Czy Ognisty jest w pobliżu? Paula: Z tego co wiem to wczoraj wraz z bratem postanowili odwiedzić swoje rodzinne strony Grass. Mati: To niedaleko. A więc wyślemy jego! ---- thumb|leftTymczasem niebo nad Grassem mieniło się dzisiaj pięknym odcieniem błękitu oraz malowniczymi chmurami. Schowany w cieniu ogromnego drzewa przed gorącymi promieniami słońca spał młody czarnowłosy chłopak ubrany w czarną koszulę, skórzane spodnie i długi czerwony płaszcz. Spokojną wiejską ciszę przerwał jednak głos ciężkich stalowych kroków. Należały one do 3 metrowego opancerzanego mężczyzny. Luk: Adi! Śpisz? Teraz gdy mieliśmy odwiedzić Ami nagle dostajemy misję... Adi: W porządku. Wiedziałem na co się pisze zostając Państwowym Alchemikiem. Kilka minut później obaj bracia byli już gotowi do wyjazdu. Ich podróżniczy tryb życia nie pozwalał im nigdzie zagrzać miejsca na dłużej tak więc byli przyzwyczajeni do szybkiego przygotowania się do podróży. W swoim tempie udali się na Grassowską stację kolejową gdzie zaczęli między sobą rozmawiać. Luk: Więc co to za misja??? Adi: Nie wiem. W pociągu ma na nas czekać łącznik Komandora. Luk: Acha. A kto to ten łącznik. Adi: Pani Paula nie powiedziała. Jedyne co to że go pozna... Luk: To chyba on! Adi: Przepraszam. Pan od Komandora Sharpa? John: TO TY! Adi i Luk: Hareee? John: Adrian Dragneel! Geniusz! Najmłodszy Państwowy Alchemik, który uzyskał uprawnienia w wieku zaledwie 16 lat! <ścisnął dłoń Adiego> Adi: Hehehehe! John: A ty to pewnie Luke Blaze! Jego młodszy o 2 lata brat, który pomimo tego ma 3 metry wysokości i trenuje na Państwowego Alchemika nosząc ciężką stalową zbroję! <ścisnął dłoń Luka> Luk: Hehe... No tak troche. Adi: A pan to? John: Ohhh przestańcie mi mówić na pan! Mam zaledwie 24 lata więc tak trochę jesteśmy rówieśnikami! Adi i Luk: Eeeee Adi (18 lat) Luk (16 Lat) John (24 Lata). John: Jestem John Quill! Znany również jako Mistyczny Alchemik! Adi: Mistyczny Alchemik... PAŃSTWOWY ALCHEMIK SPECJALIZUJĄCY SIĘ W ALCHEMII CIAŁA NIEBIESKIEGO! Tak oto po krótkiej rozmowie cała trójka usiadła przy stoliku i w trakcie podróży zaczęli omawiać misję. John: Ten mężczyzna to Shou Tategami, Państwowy Alchemik znany jako Wybuchowy Alchemik. Podczas Wojny Saiyańskiej zdezerterował i wszelki słuch o nim zaginął. Adi: I na czym ma polegać nasza misja? John: Kilka dni temu sierżant będący przypadkiem w mieście Albis oświadczył, że widział kogoś podobnego do Tategamiego. Jakiś czas potem został zamordowany. Luk: I stolica podejrzewa, że ten Shou za tym stoi. John: Tak. Adi: Czyli nasza misja ma polegać na zbadaniu tej sprawy? John: Dokładnie. Nie musicie go zabijać ani nic, po prostu macie go złapać. Luk: To chyba dość proste. John: Nie bądź tego taki pewien. To dawny Państwowy Alchemik, a w dodatku dawny policjant o randze Komandora. Jest wyćwiczony w sztukach walki a jego alchemia pozwala na tworzenie eksplozji na dowolnym materiale którego dotknie. Adi: No to mamy szczęście. John: Co masz na myśli. Adi: Nic nic! Mogę cię o coś spytać? John: Proszę bardzo. Adi: Dla czego do walki z dezerterem Wojny Saiyańskiej wysyłają Najmłodszego Państwowego Alchemika, a nie "Bohatera Wojny Saiyańskiej". John: Jesteś naprawdę bystry jak na swój wiek. To decyzja Komandora Sharpa uznał, że lepiej by dawni towarzysze broni nie walczyli między sobą. Ta wojna... to było coś przerażającego. Pociąg nagle się zatrzymał, a Quill w tym czasie wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. John: To mój przystanek. Dostałem misję w sprawie Seryjnego Mordercy grasującego w Urbem. Luk: Seryjnego Mordercy z Urbem? John: Tak. Zabija Państwowych Alchemików. Więc stolica poprosiła o kogoś bardziej doświadczonego by pomógł w sprawie. Adi: Wiadomo coś o nim? John: Ma bliznę pod prawym okiem, a jego styl walki przypomina jak gdyby taniec. Nazwaliśmy go kryptonimem Dancer. Adi i Luk: Dancer... John: No nic teraz to moje zmartwienie wy zajmijcie się swoją robotą i uważajcie na siebie. . ---- Około południa Adi i Luk dotarli do miasta Albis. Adi: Więc to jest Albis? Luk: Wygląda Super!!! Medium: O przyjezdni! Witamy w Albis! Czyżbyście zainteresowali się naszą organizacją Implozji? Adi i Luk: Kolejny Oszust! Medium: Jeżeli będziemy się stale rozwijać nasza ewolucja doprowadzi nas do poziomu samego... Adi: Wybacz gościu, ale mój deizm dobrze się na razie miewa. Luk: Emmm... Mój też! Klient 1: Kiruś Piwko Jeszcze Jedno! Klient 2: Rosemary-Chan Dokładkę! thumbKira: CHWILA! Przecież się nie rozdwoję! Klient 3: Ale to co masz podwójne mogłabyś uwolnić! <ślinił się na widok biustu dziewczyny> Kira: Pffff. Adi: Miła obsługa Luk: Lepiej jej nie drażnić. Właściciel: O Ej Kira! Telewizor się znowu zepsuł! Dzwoń po mechanika. Kira: Znowu? Mówiłam ci byś wyrzucił tego grata! Adi: Może ja pomogę? Kira i Właściciel: O EJ!!! CO TY ROBISZ?! JEST JESZCZE GORZEJ!!! Adi: Gotowe! Teraz powinien wystarczyć panu na kilka lat. Właściciel: Magia... Kira: CZARODZIEJ!!! Luk: Nie, nie! My tylko jesteśmy alchemikami. Adi: Hehehehehe. Widzicie ja i brat chcemy dostać się do stolicy i zostać Państwowymi Alchemikami Widzicie mojego braciszka. Jego trening polega na noszeniu tej ciężkiej zbroi. Ja swój trening już zakończyłem i teraz chce zostać Państwowym Alchemikiem. Właściciel: Śmiało siadajcie dzisiaj jecie za równy koszt naprawy telewizora. Adi: Bardzo chętnie! Kira: A ty nie jesz??? Luk: Eeee... bo widzisz To cześć mojego treningu. Mogę jeść tylko o wyznaczonych porach. Kira: Wy alchemicy jesteście dziwni... Adi: Fajny masz tatuaż. Kira: CO?! Adi: Chodzi o tatuaż, nie o cycki! Kira: Więc nie mam fajnego biustu? Adi: Nie, nie jest super! I ogromny! Kira: Więc jednak patrzyłeś! Luk: Kobiecie nie dogodzisz. Właściciel: To symbol Kultu Implozji. To wiara którą wyznają ludzie mieszkający w Albis. Wszyscy takie mamy. Luk: Kult Implozjum... Coś o tym wspominał ten medium. Kira: To pewnie Wielmożny Tougami Shate! Adi i Luk: Tougami Shate??? Właściciel: W trakcie Wojny Saiyańskiej, Albis było spustoszone. Tougami Shate to misjonarz, który przybył do nas w trakcie wojny. Leczył nas z chorób. Pomógł odbudować miasto i nauczał o swojej wierze, dzięki czemu Albis odcięło się od wojny. Kira: Szefie! Już pora więc na dziś kończę pracę. Właściciel: Aaa, tak tak. Do zobaczenia jutro! Adi: A ona dokąd? Właściciel: Niedługo medytacja w domu Wielmożnego Tougamiego. Luk: Medytacja? Właściciel: Tak to rodzaj swoistego samodoskonalenia się członków kultu. Kira jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej oddaną wielmożnemu osobą jaką znam. Luk: Heh... Jakie to wygodne. Adi: Możemy też iść? Luk: CO?! Właściciel: Oczywiście! Wielmożny jest zawsze otwarty na przyjmowanie nowych podopiecznych! ---- Adi i Luk poczekali na zewnątrz willy Tougamiego. Gdy zobaczyli, że ludzie zaczynają wychodzić weszli do budynku by spotkać Kirę zapalającą świeczki. Kira: O a więc tęż przyszliście??? Spóźniliście się medytacja już się skończyła. thumb|leftAdi: A wiesz jestem trochę zbyt deistyczny. Kira: Sceptyk... Nie uważasz, że to piękne? Ludzie kiedyś zdobędą moc, dzięki której staną się kimś lepszym! Czy to nie wspaniałe będziemy w stanie nawet wskrzeszać zmarłych! Luk: Pfff... Adi: Kira... straciłaś kogoś bliskiego? Kira: Moi rodzice zginęli podczas Wojny Saiyańskiej. Kiedy Wielmożny Tougami osiągnie maksimum swoich zdolności będę mogła ich wskrzesić! Nie paczcie tak na mnie! Adi i Luk: Kira: Pragnę się rozwinąć jako istota. Gdy będę czymś więcej będę mogła przywrócić swoich rodziców! Nie patrzcie więc tak na mnie... CZY WY ALCHEMICY NIE JESTEŚCIE TACY SAMI?! Nauka która pozwala wam zmieniać świat! Czy nie jesteście tacy sami jak ja?! Adi: Masz rację... Przepraszam. My też straciliśmy naszą matkę... Kira czy zabierzesz nas do wielmożnego Tougamiego by wskazał nam odpowiednią drogę? Kira: Oczywiście głuptasie! Luk: Coś ty znowu wykombinował? Kira: Poczekajcie tutaj, a ja pójdę poprosić wielmożnego Tougamiego o przyjęcie was. Luk: Dzięki! Więc co kombinujesz? Adi: Mędrzec, który pojawił się w trakcie Wojny Saiyańskiej. Zna się na medycynie i architekturze więc bez wątpienia jest uczonym. Luk: Poza tym pełno tutaj oznak transformacji. Adi: A więc na pewno jest alchemikiem. Jeszcze jedno Tougami Shate to anagram słów Shou Tategami. To bez wątpienia Wybuchowy Alchemik, którego poszukujemy! Luk: A więc co planujemy? Adi: Frontalny atak byłby jak najbardziej na miejscu. Luk: Czyli czekamy aż Kira nas do niego zabierze. Adi: Czytasz mi w myślach braciszku. Kira: Chłopaki! Wielmożny Tougami was przyjmie! Adi i Luk: Doskonale! Tak więc Adi i Luk prowadzeni przez Kirę udali się korytarzem do gabinetu "Wielmożnego Tougamiego Shate" znanego lepiej jako Shou Tategami. Chłopcy byli pewni swojego planu aczkolwiek nie przewidzieli pewnej rzeczy. Luk: Całkiem fajna chata. Kira: Wielmożny Tougami sam ją zbudował! Adi: Hmmm... UWAGA! Luk: Adi! Kira: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ---- Adi: Szlak! Rozdzielili nas. Czyli wiedzą kim jesteśmy? Tym czasem Luk i Kira zostali przeniesieni do zupełnie innej części budynku. Kira: Co-Co się stało?! Luk: Przetransformował budynek miejscami? Tougami: Hehehee. Witaj Alchemiku! Kira: Wielmożny Shate! Luk: Tuogami Shate jak mniemam? Tougami: Heheheheh. Kiedy Kira wbiegła do mojego gabinetu i powiedziała, że jacyś alchemicy chcą zostać moimi uczniami coś tutaj nie grało. Turyści nie często odwiedzają Albis, a nie dawno był tutaj policjant... Tak więc Alchemicy? Bez wątpienia jesteś Państwowym Alchemikiem! Kira: Państwowym Alchemikiem?! Tougami: ZDYCHAJ! Głowa Luka odleciała daleko od reszty jego ogromnego ciała, które bezwładnie upadło na ziemię. Kira: AAAAAAAAAAAA! Tougami: Kira! Ciiiii. Spokojnie już jestem przy tobie. Kira: A-ale Pan go zabił! Tougami: To Państwowy Alchemik! Ten mniejszy, który był z nim nie powinien sprawiać kłopotu więc wysłałem go do legowiska chimer. Kira: Ale to okrutne! Tougami: KIRA! Kult Implozji pragnie przełamać ograniczenia alchemii i zyskać moc równą bogom! Policja Patriamu nie popiera naszych działań! Wysłała tutaj te psy by nie umożliwiły mi stanie się nadczłowiekiem i byś nie mogła wskrzesić swoich rodziców! Kira: Tougami: Kiro, dzięki Kultowi Implozji stanę się Prezydentem Patriamu i umożliwię nam nareszcie rozwinięcie się rasie ludzkiej. Kira: Ale ja... Nawet nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc Wielmożny! Jestem tylko głupią dziewczyną, zwykłą kelnerką, sierotą, której wszyscy unikają. Tougami: Zostań moją królową! Razem ze mną będziesz rządziła nowym światem! Kira: Wielmożny! Tougami: Głupia dz*wka. Nie ma rodziców i wieży w każde moje słowo. W dodatku jest cycata i młodziutka... Hehehehee. Ucieczka do Albis była moim najlepszym pomysłem w życiu. thumbLuk: Wiesz co. Może i byłeś kiedyś Państwowym Alchemikiem, ale popełniłeś jeden fatalny błąd. Bezgłowe ciało Luka wstało, a oczom Kiry i Tougamiego ukazała się pusta w środku zbroja i wyrysowany krwią krąg. Luk: Nie jestem Państwowym Alchemikiem. Jestem jego młodszym bratem! Adi: LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!!! Gdzie się szlajasz?! Tougami: Co?! Wysłałem cię przecież do legowiska chimer! Kira: Luk skorupą? Adi: Jeszcze ją to zrozumiem. Ale serio Luk, żebyś ty się dał porwać?! Luk: Wzięli mnie z zaskoczenia. Tougami: Cisza! Może i twój "młodszy brat" jest skorupą, ale ty na pewno jesteś człowiekiem. Kira: Adi!!! Luk: Spokojnie. Ogień nie działa na Adiego. Adi: Tougami Shate... Nie, Tategami Shou! Tategami: Co?! Nic mu się nie stało pomimo mojej eksplozji?! Adi: Jestem Adrian Dragneel! Ognisty Alchemik w imieniu Narodowej Policji Patriamu aresztuje cię! Kira: Ognisty Alchemik, NAJMŁODSZY PAŃSTWOWY ALCHEMIK W HISTORII PATRIAMU! Tategami: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! Teraz rozumiem! Tytuł Najmłodszego Państwowego Alchemika, stalowe protezy kończyn i dusza brata zapieczętowana w zbroi. Adi i Luk: Hmmmm? Tategami: ZOBACZ KIRA! Adrianie Dragneelu postanowiłeś zabawić się w nadczłowieka i złamać nieprzełamywalne tabu! Kira: Nieprzełamywalne Tabu? Tategami: Ci dwaj postanowili WSKRZESIĆ CZŁOWIEKA! ---- Jestem pierworodnym dzieckiem Rin Shiby i Kena Dragneela. Gdy miałem zaledwie 3 miesiące mój ojciec opuścił mnie i mamę. Był on wybitnym alchemikiem uznanym za geniusza swoich czasów, ale jednocześnie był najgorszym człowiekiem jakiego znam. Mama jednak się nie poddawała i postanowiła czerpać z życia. Gdy miałem roczek związała się z Anthonym Blazem, uzdolnionym i cenionym lekarzem. Tak oto gdy miałem 2 latka na świat przyszedł mój przyrodni braciszek Luke Blaze. Gdy ja miałem 8 lat a Luke 6 lat, wybuchła ta straszna wojna domowa w górskich terenach Patriamu- Wojna Saiyańska. Była to wojna między Patriamczykami, a ludem górskim nazywanym Saiyanami. Wśród latających kul, ostrzy, szkarłatnej krwi i alchemii na froncie zaczęło brakować lekarzy. Anthony uznany za Światowej Sławy Lekarza postanowił być bohaterem i wyruszył na front by leczyć walczących żołnierzy jak i rannych saiyanów. Niestety obóz w którym stacjonował został wysadzony w powietrze. Ciało Anthonego zostało rozerwane na strzępy i nigdy nie powróciło do rodzinnego Grassu. Tak więc w wiosce Grass żyliśmy tylko ja, Luk i nasza matka. Często byliśmy wyśmiewani przez bogatsze dzieci za to, że nie mamy rodziców. Jako iż mieliśmy tylko po 10 i 8 lat łatwo dawaliśmy się pobić i z płaczem wracaliśmy do domu. Naszą jedyną przyjaciółką była mieszkająca wtedy z ciocią, '''Amalia Sawa'. Miła i przyjazna dziewczyna, która zawsze umiała nas rozweselić. Jej ciocia była słynną protetyczką, a Ami pewnego dnia jak ona również chciała tworzyć protezy, które pozwalają ludziom z nadzieją patrzeć w przyszłość.'' Tak minęło 12 lat mojego życia i dekada życia Luka. Ale pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. W niewielkim miasteczku znajdującym się w centrum wioski Grass w którym robiliśmy zawsze zakupy i szliśmy się zabawić wybuchł pożar. W płomieniach zginęło 150 osób w tym nasza matka. Stojąc nad popiołami rodzinnego miasta, ze łzami w oczach, wraz z moim młodszym bratem złożyliśmy sobie obietnicę, która zadecydowała o całym naszym życiu... Luk: '' ''Adi: Ej Luk! Przestań ryczeć! Luk: Przecież sam płaczesz! Najpierw tata, a potem mama! Nie mamy już nikogo! Zostaliśmy sami jak palce... zdani tylko na siebie. Adi: Słyszałeś kiedyś o alchemii? Luk: Alchemii? Adi: Ponoć jest to nauka, która pozwala na transmutację człowieka. Luk: Transmutację... WSKRZESZENIE?! Przecież to tabu, którego nie wolno łamać! Adi: Ciii... Jak nikt się nie dowie nic się nie stanie. Luk: Ale czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? Adi: Tak. Wstań! Naprawimy to co los zepsuł! I tak oto ja i Luk zaczęliśmy trening w celu przeprowadzenia Transmutacji Człowieka. W tym czasie bardzo się zmieniliśmy, wiedzieliśmy, że skoro jesteśmy zdani tyko na siebie i nie mamy kogo prosić o ratunek to nie wolno nam płakać. Gdy nasi oprawcy zaczęli z nas drwić, że jesteśmy teraz 100% sierotami wdawaliśmy się w bijatyki w których to te nadęte lalusie biegły z płaczem do rodziców. Z czasem zaczęli nas unikać bo bali się znowu zostać pobitymi. Ciocia Ami przygarnęła nas i pozwoliła mieszkać wraz z nią i Ami w ich domu. Ami: Co tam robicie głuptasy? '' ''Adi: Czytamy. Ami: To wy potraficie? Luk: Jasne, że potrafimy! '' ''Niedługo po tym zaczęliśmy 2 letni trening pod okiem mistrzyni alchemii- '''Mei Tanaki'. Ta przerażająca kobieta karcąca nas za każdą głupotę na jaką wpadliśmy nauczyła nas czytać, pisać jak i walczyć. W przeciągu zaledwie 2 lat zdobyliśmy niesamowitą wiedzę alchemiczną, która miała nam pomóc w ziszczeniu naszego marzenia.'' Mei: Adi! Luk! Obiad! Adi i Luk: TAK JEST! '' thumb|left''I tak oto gdy osiągnąłem 12 rok życia a Luk 10, pewnego słonecznego lipcowego popołudnia w pracowni mojego ojca znajdującej się w naszym starym domu rozpoczęliśmy realizację przysięgi złożonej sobie 2 lata wcześniej. Jako iż podstawą alchemii jest krąg, który jest niezbędny do używania mocy dokładnie wyrysowaliśmy kredą ten, który był nam potrzebny. Adi: To jak gotów? Luk: 2 lata zajęło nam przygotowanie tego wszystkiego... Bardziej gotów już nie będę! I stało się... powoli przyłożyliśmy obie ręce do kręgu, skupiliśmy swoją życiową energię w nabazgranym kręgu i zrobiliśmy to, otworzyliśmy Wrota Życia i Śmierci- '''Yggdrasil'. Nasze ciała rozpadły się w proch, a w tej samej chwili ogarnęło nas wszystko i nic'' Adi: Czuje ciepło….. Tylko ciepło, nic więcej. A jeśli ja nie żyje? Dlaczego czuje tylko ciepło? Chyba jednak żyje skoro odczuwam, to mam ciało. A może to moje subiektywne odczucie? A może ja śnie? Nie to nie sen, zbyt świadomie go kontroluje by to był sen. Dziwne, nie widać, nic oprócz światła?, to gdzie ja jestem? Nie mogę spojrzeć nawet na swoje ręce…. Coś: Yo! Adi: Nie mam już ciała? Jestem tylko duszą? W takim razie umarłem i zostałem zawieszony między światami bytu i energii. Ale czuje spokój i ciągle to uczucie ciepła, jakbym nadal miał normalne ciało. Ten spokój, jest wspaniały, nie trzeba już walczyć, jak się tak zastanowić to nawet oddech był ciężką pracą, a jakoś tego wcześniej nie zauważałem. Coś: Yo! A teraz tu nareszcie mogę odpocząć, wystarczy, że odczuwam to ciepło wszech ogarniające mnie, jakbym był otulony czyimiś silnymi ramionami. Tak, ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Coś: Yo! Adi: I coś jeszcze…... Ten dziwny dźwięk, który coraz wyraźniej do mnie dochodzi, na początku przenikał mój umysł tylko momentami, ale teraz jest coraz wyraźniejszy i świdrujący wręcz doprowadzający mnie do szału. Coś: Nareszcie Panie Alchemiku! Przede mną stała istota stworzona z białej energii. Miała formę humanoida aczkolwiek nie posiadała masy, ciała czy chociażby twarzy jedyne co to usta za pomocą których mogła spokojnie rozmawiać. Adi: Czy-czym ty jesteś? Coś: Jedni nazywają mnie Czymś. Inni Wszystkim, jeszcze inni Jednym, a pozostali Strażnikiem, ale ja jestem również i tobą. Adi: Myślałem, że jestem bystry, ale nawet ja tego nie kapuje. Coś: Niedługo zajarzysz wszystko. Jedyne co to musisz zapłacić. Adi: Zapłacić? Coś: To kara za to, że myślałeś, że wolno ci decydować o życiu i śmierci. Pojawiły się za mną ogromne kamienne wrota, które powoli zaczęły się uchylać, aż w końcu z wrót wyskoczyły łańcuchy, które oplotły mnie całego. Chwile potem poczułem ja coś rozrywa moją prawą nogę. Adi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nagle moja kończyna rozpadła się i zmaterializowała się w miejscu prawej nogi białego bytu. Coś: Tyle chyba powinno wystarczyć... A OTO I TWOJA NAGRODA! Adi: Co? Moja noga, czemu nie krwawi? Czemu nie boli? Oddawaj! To zły sen prawda?! To żart prawda? ZARAZ SIĘ OBUDZĘ?! '' ''Coś: Do zobaczenia Panie Alchemiku. Coś czuję, że się jeszcze spotkamy! Niebłagalne ogromne wrota pochłonęły mnie całego po czym zatrzasnęły się zamykając mnie w wirze nieskończonych informacji. Cała wiedza świata wlewała mi się do głowy, ale zapamiętać dałem radę tylko jedno. Flames of Hope to forma alchemii bazująca na atrybucie ognia. Gdy wyobrażę sobie cokolwiek, mogę zdekonstruować materiał i dowolnie go przetransformować za pomocą czerwonych płomieni alchemicznych, pozwalających jednocześnie na zwiększenie siły fizycznej użytkownika. Użytkownik staje się esencją żywiołu ognia i staje się odporny na ataki o wysokiej temperaturze takie jak płomienie, wybuch czy lawa. Nagle upadłem na drewnianą podłogę naszego domu. Czy to naprawdę sen? Czy to wszystko tylko mi się śniło?! Nagle jednak zobaczyłem, że leże w ogromnej kałuży krwi i nie mogę wstać. Adi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GDZIE MOJA NOGA?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DLACZEGO TO TAK K*RWA BOLI?! Luk! LUK!!! TO NIE TAK MIAŁO BYĆ?! My tylko chcieliśmy wskrzesić... '' ''Aczkolwiek to co wtedy zobaczyłem było ostateczną dawką desperacji. To co stworzyliśmy... To nawet nie przypominało człowieka. Szkielet pokryty czarną skórą i czerwonymi oczami, czy to co stworzyliśmy było wogule człowiekiem?! Adi: Luk... mi zabrało nogę, ale ciebie wciągnęło całego. Nie... to jeszcze nie koniec, NIE ZOSTAWIĘ TAK TEGO! Oddam nawet i rękę jeżeli to potrzebne! ALE ODDAJCIE CHOCIAŻ JEGO DUSZĘ! I tak oto zaczęła się historia Ognistego Alchemika i jego brata zapieczętowanego w stalowej zbroi. ---- Kira: Wskrzesić człowieka? Tategami: Ci głupcy myśleli że zmarli mogą wrócić do życia! Kira: Ale przecież ty obiecałeś mi, że... Adi: Kira! Nie da się przywrócić zmarłego do życia. Za tą prawdę musieliśmy naprawdę drogo zapłacić. Kira: Ale on mi obiecał! Luk: To dezerter, który uciekł i zaszył się w niewinnym mieście. Tategami: Kira nie słuchaj ich to bzdury. Adi: Tylko po co? Luk: Tak bardzo zależy ci na pozycji prezydenta Patriamu? Adi: Więc tak to sobie wymyślił. Kira: Co masz na myśli? Adi: Jaka armia jest najlepsza? Taka, która robi bezgranicznie wszystko co każe im zrobić ich przywódca. Zupełnie jak Kult Implozji. Tategami: Nie cierpię takich inteligentnych gówniarzy jak ty! Wszystko było idealne! To miasto na odludziu! Posłuszne marionetki! I seksowne dziewice! A teraz będę musiał zabić cała waszą trójkę by nic się nie wydało. Luk: I co nam zrobisz? Tategami: Zostanie z was zaledwie popiół! thumbAdi: Odsuńcie się! Kira i Luk: AAAAAAAAAAAA! Kira: Natychmiastowe tworzenie! Luk: Hahahahaha! To właśnie Flames of Hope mojego brata. Tategami: Błyskawiczna transformacja bez potrzeby użycia kręgów! Ten chłopak to istny geniusz. Adi: Chodź tutaj! Pokażę ci różnicę poziomów cieniasie! Kategoria:Seria Bakugan: Brotherhood Kategoria:AdiFire